goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ring-Ring misbehaves at Burger King/Beaten up by Chiro
This is a grounded video by JetixLover. Cast *Ivy as Pucca *Tween Girl as Ching *Princess as Ring-Ring *Eric as the Manager *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog *Princess as Amy Rose *Young Guy as Chiro and the Cop *Kimberly as Minami Luna (News Reporter) and Jazmin (J-Girl) Transcript (March 6, 2019) Ring-Ring: Hey, Pucca. Can we go to Burger King? Pucca: No, Ring-Ring! We are having pot roast, vegetables and brown rice for dinner! Ring-Ring: (high scream) EEEEWWWWWWWW!! I HATE POT ROAST!! I WANT TO GO TO BURGER KING!! Pucca: Ring-Ring, I said no. We're not going to Burger King. We're having pot roast and that's final! Ching: Amos, there are no food and drinks left at home. So I have to buy more food and drinks at the market. Pucca: Did you hear that? My best friend Ching said that there are no food and drinks at home. That means we can go. Ring-Ring: Yes!! Burger King Manager: Welcome to Burger King. How can I help you? Pucca: I would like a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke and a small chocolate shake. Ring-Ring: And I would like a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke and a small strawberry shake. Manager: I'm sorry, Ring-Ring. But we are sold out of strawberry shakes. Ring-Ring: What? You gotta be joking! Manager: Do not feel bad, Ring-Ring. How about you get a small chocolate shake instead? Ring-Ring: Why? Pucca: Because there are no more strawberry shakes. How about you get a small chocolate shake instead? Ring-Ring: (high voice) NO WAY!! I WANT TO GET A SMALL STRAWBERRY SHAKE!! Manager: Uh oh. Pucca: Ring-Ring, knock it off!! You can either get a small chocolate shake, or nothing at all! Now look, everyone is staring at us? Ring-Ring: Do you want to smack my face, Pucca? Go ahead! Smack my face! Smack my face! Smack my face! Go ahead, Amos! Smack my face! Amy: Sonic, I think we should get out of here before things get a little crazy. Sonic: Yeah, I think so too, Amy. Let's get out of here before that girl causes a ruckus. Ring-Ring: So you don't want to smack my face? Then fine! I will destroy Burger King!! becomes evil form and kills everyone, cuts off the tables and chairs and destroys the windows and the dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Ring-Ring unleashes over 980,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 900 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 quadrillion people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage. Centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Ring-Ring opened fire on them with her high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing quadrillions of more civilians and destroying 180,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on hundreds and thousands of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. cops, the U.S. National Guard, the U.S. Marines and the U.S. Army Rangers arrive Pucca: Here come the cops and the U.S. Military, Ring-Ring. Cop: Ring-Ring! What were those in your hand? Ring-Ring: Nothing. Cop: Let me see. shows her evil form Cop: Kid, that evil form can be dangerous. You can kill yourself. Pucca: (in Veena's voice) RING-RING, I HAD IT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE WITH THE COPS!! THAT'S IT!! WE ARE GOING HOME AND YOU ARE GETTING NOTHING!! (normal voice) Get in my car before the cops arrest you! to inside of Pucca's car. Pucca is driving and Ring-Ring is crying in Elizabat's voice Pucca: Ring-Ring, stop crying like Elizabat! It was your fault! Ring-Ring: But, Pucca. All I want is a small strawberry shake. And i did not get it because there are no more strawberry shakes. Pucca: Be quiet, Ring-Ring! I told you if you kept acting up, then you would get nothing! You'll be beaten up by Chiro when we end up on the news! (Progress) home Pucca: Hey Ching. You will not believe what my rival did. Ching: What is it, Pucca? Pucca: She destroyed Burger King because there are no more strawberry shakes! Now the Governor of GoAnimate City has to ban her from coming any fast food places ever again until she pays off a massive and gigantic fine of $980 quadrillion!! Ching: Yes, Pucca. We will also pay $400 for the damage. Pucca: Yes, Ching. Ring-Ring, I can't believe you destroyed Burger King and went on another 9/11 sized rampage but this time killing 999 quadrillion people! Now we are going to pay $400 for the damages for the Burger King restaurant! That's it! You are grounded for giga eternity! Go to bed right now, and think about what you did! And also, no inappropriate stuff, no computer, no GoAnimate and no dessert for you and starting tomorrow, you'll watch Captain Marvel with the Jetix stars! Ring-Ring: Back off! I wish you two were killed by Hector Heathcote and Cool McCool. Ching: How dare you wish us we were killed by Hector Heathcote and Cool McCool? That's it! Chiro is going to beat you up! appears as the dramatic chipmunk sound plays Chiro: This is what you will get for misbehaving at Burger King. Now I'm going to perform the Monkey Fu on you! Prepare for some bleeding! then hides Chiro beating Ring-Ring up J-Girl: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Pucca show Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog